10 questions que j'aimerais poser à
by Lolielo4
Summary: Ne vous êtes-vous jamais dit : "si j'avais tel personnage d'Harry Potter en face de moi, j'aimerais lui demander..." Eh bien moi oui ! Et voici ce que ça donne.
1. Voldemort

Bonsoir à tous. Je suis de retour pour vous présenter une nouvelle série d'OS, « 10 questions que j'aimerais poser à… ». Et on commence par notre Voldy international. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture non sans vous avoir prévenu que **les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling**. Enjoy ! Et on se voit en bas.

 **Mise à jour du 28/05/2016** : Dans un souci de clarté et d'efficacité, vous trouverez dorénavant les réponses au guest-reviews à la fin du chapitre qu'elles commentent.

* * *

 **10 questions que j** **'** **aimerai** **s poser à** **Lord Voldemort**

1) Quelle est votre réaction lorsque vous vous voyez dans la glace le matin ? Vous faites-vous peur ou êtes-vous habitué à être exceptionnellement laid ?

2) Avez-vous un pénis ? Si oui, avez-vous de quelque manière que ce soit profité de l'ascendant que vous avez sur la dénommée Bellatrix Lestrange ? J'entends par là tout contact de nature sexuelle.

3) Ne trouvez-vous pas que vous êtes un peu dur avec votre père ? Après tout, il a été sexuellement abusé de nombreuses années par une femme qui, non contente de l'empoisonner, n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être. Il est compréhensible qu'il se soit enfui, et ce indépendamment du fait qu'il n'était, à la base, pas très sympathique. De plus, j'ajouterai qu'il n'est guère besoin d'extrapoler, tous les Moldus ne sont pas comme votre père, tout comme, tous les sorciers ne sont pas comme votre mère. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs, nous nous retrouverions à crouler sous un nombre incalculable de violeurs en puissance.

4) Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous prôner la suprématie des Sang-Purs alors que vous êtes vous-même un Sang-mêlé ? Pourquoi ne pas prôner la suprématie des Sang-Mêlés ? Êtes-vous schizophrène ?

5) Pouvez-vous m'expliquer quel était exactement le but de ces guerres ? Il me semble avoir compris que vous vouliez réduire en esclavage les Moldus et les Né-Moldus, ce qui est, en soit, un peu hypocrite votre père étant Moldu. Mais quand est-il des Sang-mêlé ? Devraient-ils également servir les Sang-Purs ou sont-ils leurs égaux ? Dans le premier cas, cela reviendrait à vous condamner vous-même à l'esclavage, ce qui ne serait pas très logique. Mais peut-être êtes-vous masochiste ? Si c'est le cas, ce qui ne serait guère surprenant au vu de votre goût pour le découpage de votre âme en petits morceaux, je vous assure qu'il n'est nul besoin de recourir à une guerre pour assouvir vos penchants. Il existe de très bons clubs londoniens spécialisés dans ce genre de plaisirs. Dans le second cas, je ne peux que vous recommander vivement de changer votre idéologie en suprématie des Sang-Purs et des Sang-Mêlés pour que les choses soient claires. Bien sûr, l'on pourrait parler de statut intermédiaire, mais cela reviendrait à placer au-dessus de vous des personnes que vous dirigez, qui donc devraient vous diriger. Je me répète peut-être, mais êtes-vous schizophrène ?

6) Combien de fois par jour aller vous aux cabinets d'aisances ? Si vous avez répondu non à la question numéro 2, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'expliquer comment vous faites ? Une impossibilité d'évacuer vos fluides indésirables et/ou matières fécales pourrait expliquer votre méchanceté peu commune.

7) Avez-vous un intérêt particulier pour la scolarité de Mr Potter ? En effet, il est troublant de constater que vos attaques les plus spectaculaires n'interviennent qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

8) Que faites-vous en général pendant les vacances d'été ? J'ai pu également constater que vos attaques étaient rares à cette époque de l'année. Peut-être, allez-vous quelque part, au soleil pourquoi pas ? Il doit être épuisant d'être vil, cruel et vindicatif tout au long de l'année, il est compréhensible que vous puissiez prendre quelques jours.

9) À ce propos comment avez-vous trouvé l'Albanie ? Je sais que cela tenait, pour vous, plus de l'exil que des vacances, mais peut-être en avez-vous profité pour visiter la région qui est très belle à ce qu'il parait. En avez-vous ramené quelques souvenirs ?

10) Pourquoi avez-vous choisi « Lord Voldemort » comme pseudonyme ? Je conviens qu'il s'harmonise parfaitement avec vos activités de par la présence du suffixe « mort ». Cependant, une chose m'intrigue. Le nom pris en son ensemble à une consonance particulière. Ça fait très ballet russe, « Vol de mort », c'est presque poétique. Était-ce voulu de votre part ? Vouliez-vous ainsi marquer le fait que malgré votre tyrannie, vous étiez sensible à l'art ou était-ce une coïncidence ? Vous ne seriez pas le premier, après tout, Hitler lui-même appréciait Wagner **(1)**. Quant au titre que vous vous êtes attribué, est-ce une référence à votre père, Moldu ? Puisque je vous rappelle que les titres n'existent pas chez les sorciers.

Bonus : Ne trouvez-vous pas que vous êtes gonflé de vouloir dominer un monde dont vous ignoriez totalement l'existence jusqu'à vos 11 ans et dont vous n'auriez jamais rien su si Albus Dumbledore n'était pas venu vous chercher ? En parlant de ce monsieur, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

* * *

 **(1)** Wagner (1813-1883) était lui-même dans ses idées proche du parti nazi mais a tout de même produit quelques merveilleux opéras, dont "L'Or du Rhin", pour n'en citer qu'un ; même les pires personnes peuvent faire de belles choses...

Remarque : J'ai pu constater que ma note **(1)** a fait l'objet d'un certain nombre de remarques. Je vais donc m'efforcer d'être plus claire. En premier lieu, je précise que ma note était volontairement concise, je considère que je ne suis pas là pour exposer mes divers points de vue, mais dans le même temps, j'estime que je n'ai pas à les renier. Lorsque je dis que Wagner était proche dans ses idées du parti nazi, je suis parfaitement consciente que Wagner a vécu au XIXe siècle (ses dates sont indiquées) et que le parti nazi a été créé au XXe siècle (1920), alors je remercie les bonnes âmes qui souhaitent pallier mes lacunes, mais je vous assure que mon niveau en histoire est tout à fait correct. Mon propos ne fait qu'illustrer le fait que je pense l'antijudaïsme, quoique moins radical, très proche de l'antisémitisme. À mon sens, ce dernier est la suite logique du premier. Il s'agit de mon approche personnelle des faits et vous êtes tout à fait libre de penser autrement. Cependant, puisqu'il s'agit de mon texte, il est normal que mes opinions ressortent. Ce faisant, je n'évoque, en aucun cas l'utilisation de la musique de Wagner par les nazis. Cela est, pour moi, totalement hors de propos. Je vous rassure, aucun amalgame n'est fait et je fais clairement la distinction entre l'homme et son œuvre (tout à fait merveilleuse). Si j'affirme, par exemple, que je suis proche dans mes idées de Voltaire, cela ne signifie pas que je crois vivre à l'époque de Voltaire (cela me semble évident), les idées ne sont pas cantonnées à une époque, heureusement. Si vous avez toujours des remarques par rapport à cela, je vous invite à d'abord vérifier que je n'y ai pas répondu (voir les réponses aux reviews d'Elae et Guest 2) et si ce n'est pas le cas je vous répondrais avec plaisir.

Voilà pour cet OS assez court. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain OS portera sur Dumbledore. J'attends vos impressions et vos remarques, bonne comme mauvaises. Peut-être aimeriez-vous, vous aussi, poser des questions à Voldemort, dans ce cas, je serais curieuse de les connaître :-). C'est ici que je vous laisse, à demain pour les lecteurs de NAQT et à la prochaine pour les autres.

Bises,

Lolielo

* * *

 **Réponses aux guest-reviews**

 **Réponse à Lily (review du 01/04/2016)**

Hello Lily ! Merci pour ta review, la première guest reçoit ^^. Je suis contente que ces 10 questions à Voldemort t'aient plu et t'aient fait rire surtout. Sache que toi aussi tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton image de l'accusé face au juge-tyran un peu tordu XD, maintenant que tu le dis... Voici les questions à Dumbledore, j'espère que tu apprécieras également. ;*

 **Réponse à Gabriel AJ (review du 08/04/2016)**

Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Alors, je te rassure tout de suite, je n'ai aucune pulsion suicidaire ou masochiste à l'extrême. J'éviterais donc de lui poser ces questions en face... Je me contenterais de les envoyer par hiboux et d'attendre la réponse tranquillement chez moi tout en évitant de lui communiquer mon adresse. Bon, la mort ce n'est pas terrible, les cachots, je ne suis pas certaine de m'y plaire et puis, les tortures, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je suivrais donc ton conseil avec application ^^. Blague à part, je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire. J'espère réussir de nouveau avec Dumbledore. ;*

 **Réponse à Elae (review du 17/04/2016)**

Bonjour Elae, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié ces questions, j'espère que la suite te plaira également. Je te remercie tout particulièrement parce que tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Quand je dis « proche du parti nazi », je veux simplement dire par là que Wagner avait des idées très similaires à celles qui seront celles du parti (son antijudaïsme que j'estime proche de l'antisémitisme, bien que moins radical) étant donné qu'il est évident qu'il est mort bien avant la création de celui-ci. En effet, Wagner c'est le XIXe (1813-1883) alors que le parti nazi est créé au début du XXe siècle (1920). Je n'ai pas pensé que la confusion puisse être faite et pour cela je m'en excuse, j'ai modifié ma note pour qu'elle soit plus claire. Après, je n'ai rien à ajouter quant à ton propos concernant l'utilisation de sa musique qui est juste (quoique je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord quant à la question du détournement), mais que je ne n'aborde pas. Concernant les extrapolations de ce cher Voldemort, mon but est précisément de pointer l'absence de logique de sa position, car l'on ne peut effacer ce que l'on est. Pour preuve, « lord », c'est moldu, ça n'existe pas chez les sorciers. Cependant, il est normal qu'il ne soit pas logique puisqu'il est très probablement atteint de psychopathie, les psychopathes ont une logique qui leur est propre et qui échappe à la logique commune. Je termine en évoquant rapidement Hitler (psychopathe avéré), le vrai problème avec lui n'est pas qu'il ne ressemblait pas à son propre stéréotype de l'aryen (cela ne reste qu'une image de « l'aryen parfait », la plupart des concernés n'y ressemblent pas), mais qu'il était incapable de prouver son aryanité. Je m'explique, un aryen devait prouver qu'il n'était pas étranger ou juif. Et pour ce faire, il devait prouver que ses quatre grands-parents ne l'étaient pas. À la suite de quoi, il obtenait un document officiel. Or, on ne connait pas le géniteur de son père, Alois Hitler, fils illégitime de Maria Schicklgruber, qui ne prendra le nom de son beau-père que des années plus tard. Pas terrible, hein ? Bref, je te remercie une fois encore pour tes remarques, n'hésite surtout pas à me refaire part de tes impressions ^^.

 **Réponse à Guest 1 (review du 28/05/2016, 4h14)**

Bonjour cher Guest. Je suis profondément désolée de vous avoir choquée, ce n'était pas mon attention. J'ai d'ailleurs mis un rating assez élevé pour éviter ce genre de désagréments, mais je conçois tout à fait que certaines personnes soient plus sensibles que d'autres. Selon le Larousse, « avoir de l'ascendant sur quelqu'un » signifie avoir une grande influence sur cette personne, voir une autorité morale. Toujours selon le Larousse, « profiter d'une situation » signifie en tirer avantage, parfois de manière abusive. Lorsque je parle de l'ascendant qu'a Voldemort sur Bellatrix, je fais bien évidemment référence à leur relation gourou/adepte. En effet, cette dernière est complètement fanatisée et voue un culte quasi divin à son « maître », nous sommes bien en présence d'une relation gourou/adepte. Or, nous connaissons tous les ravages et dérives des groupes de types sectaires (l'ordre du temple solaire, pour citer un cas extrême) et très souvent, l'on a pu recenser des cas d'abus sexuel (pour éviter toute polémique, je ne citerais pas d'autre groupe, mais il suffit de se référer à l'actualité pour obtenir des exemples). Alors oui, c'est choquant, je vous l'accorde, c'est un sujet très grave, mais il s'agit malheureusement de la triste réalité et de ce fait, il mérite d'être dénoncé. Certes, j'écris cette série dans une finalité humoristique, mais à mon sens l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. À la lumière de ce développement, je ne vois pas en quoi cette formulation pourrait être inadaptée ou maladroite, j'ignore ce à quoi vous avez pensé, mais je pense que vous êtes allée un peu loin du sens que j'entendais lui donner. Pour terminer, je ne peux que vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me faire part de votre désarroi. Par contre, et j'espère que ma remarque s'avérera superflue, je ne vous conseille pas les autres OS de cette série au regard de votre nature impressionnable. :)

 **Réponse à Guest 2 (reviews du 28/05/2016, 6h52 et 6h55)**

Bonjour cher Guest. Je vous remercie l'attention que vous portez à ma culture générale. Il s'agit de la deuxième remarque que je reçois en ce sens, j'en déduis donc que mon choix de concision peut prêter à confusion, j'y ai donc remédié. Je vous prierais donc de vous y référer pour plus précisions. Ayant déjà répondu à une remarque similaire, j'essaierais de ne pas excessivement m'appesantir sur le sujet. Effectivement, le parti national-socialiste des travailleurs allemands est fondé en 1920, bien après la mort de Wagner en 1883. Je peux concevoir que le rapprochement que je fais, en l'espèce, puisse être interprété comme un manque de rigueur. Cependant, il relève d'une approche toute personnelle de la chose, selon moi, l'antijudaïsme, bien que moins radical, est très proche de l'antisémitisme, ce dernier étant à mon sens la suite logique du premier. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai bien précisé qu'il était proche « dans ses idées » tout en rappelant les années de naissance et de mort de Wagner (précision apportée grâce à une précédente remarque). Force est de constater que mon propos n'était toujours pas assez clair. En outre, je ne fais ce rapprochement que parce que je fais référence au fait qu'Hitler appréciait les opéras de Wagner, loin de moi l'intention d'entretenir un cliché comme vous le dites, je souligne simplement le fait que l'homme en question bien qu'étant un génie musical n'était pas un ange. Libre à vous de penser autrement. Je me répète, mais, en aucun cas, je ne me réfère au fait que sa musique ait été utilisée par le parti pour en arriver à cette conclusion. En effet, je considère cet élément comme accessoire et étant capable de discerner l'homme de son œuvre, je fais exclusivement référence à l'homme en lui-même et au discours qu'il a pu tenir. De plus, j'estime que même les pires rebuts de l'humanité sont capables d'apprécier ce qui est beau. Par ailleurs, je me dois de vous préciser, puisque vous semblez être attaché au concept de rigueur, ce qui est tout à votre honneur, que vous confondez l'Empire allemand et le Saint-Empire romain germanique qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec le premier, et ce sans même évoquer leurs systèmes politiques différents. Certes, le Saint-Empire contenait en son sein l'Allemagne actuelle, mais il était beaucoup plus vaste (rassemblant quelque chose comme une bonne partie de l'Europe occidentale) et surtout il a disparu en 1806 (sous le joug de Napoléon Ier), avant, donc, la naissance de Richard Wagner en 1813. L'empire allemand a lui des frontières qui se rapprochent plus de l'Allemagne que nous connaissons aujourd'hui, bien qu'il soit un peu plus vaste. De plus, à la naissance de Wagner, il n'existe pas encore puisqu'il n'est créé qu'en 1871. Entre les deux, la région n'est pas très stable politiquement, le Saint-Empire est morcelé en plusieurs États organisés en diverses confédérations qui se sont succédé dans le temps. Voilà pour ces quelques éclaircissements. Je n'entre pas dans les détails, car je ne suis bien évidemment pas là pour faire un cours d'histoire. Je ne ferais pas non plus l'effort de vous reprendre quant à votre définition erronée de l'antisémitisme (définition pourtant évidente d'un point de vue étymologique), de nombreux dictionnaires étant disponible en ligne ou ailleurs. Enfin, je termine en vous remerciant d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser vos remarques. En conséquence, je me suis efforcée de rendre mon propos plus clair et plus accessible. :)


	2. Dumbledore

Bonjour à tous. Ah une revenante ! Oui, je sais... Bon, on commence à être pas habitué, n'est-ce ? Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec la suite de 10 questions que j'aimerais poser à, avec Dumbledore. Je me suis rendu compte que 10 questions, c'est finalement assez court, car il y a des quantités de choses que j'aurais aimé lui demander, mais il a fallu faire un choix.

Pour les lecteur de NAQT qui passent par là, sachez que l'histoire avance, difficilement, mais surement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce chapitre me donne du fil à retordre, j'ai déjà recommencé deux fois... Bref, je préfère ne pas vous donner d'échéance à laquelle je ne me tiendrais pas, mais je fais de mon mieux promis ! À ce propos, j'en profite pour dire un grand merci à la meilleure bêta qui existe et qui est la mienne, mon amie Amyndra. Croyez-moi, elle a beaucoup de mérite, car je n'hésite pas à la déranger à pas d'heure (mais elle est d'accord hein). Ensuite, merci à vous qui me lisez et tout particulièrement à ceux qui me laissent leurs impressions, ça me fait plaisir et il est toujours très intéressant de vous lire ^^.

C'est d'ailleurs ma première fanfiction où je reçois des guest-reviews, ce qui est génial quoiqu'un peu frustrant puisque je n'ai pas pu y répondre de suite, mais ce n'est pas grave, car je vais le faire maintenant.

 **Mise à jour du 28/05/2016** : Dans un souci de clarté et d'efficacité, vous trouverez dorénavant les réponses au guest-reviews à la fin du chapitre qu'elles commentent. J'ai donc déplacé celles qui commentaient le chapitre précédent et se trouvaient ici. Vous trouverez les réponses aux commentaires de ce chapitre à la fin de celui-ci.

Je vous laisse maintenant avec mes questions à Dumbledore, mais avant sachez que **les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.** Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **10 questions Que je aimerais poser à Albus Dumbledore**

1) Puis-je vous appeler Brian ? Parce que je suis désolée, mais tous vos autres prénoms sont à coucher dehors, pardonnez-moi l'expression.

2) Avez-vous des phobies ? Du barbier par exemple ? Car il ne doit pas être facile de boire, de manger, de se moucher avec une barbe aussi longue. Vous devez même y perdre vos affaires. J'admets qu'il doit être agréable d'y retrouver un bonbon au citron de temps en temps, mais bonjour fourmis et autres insectes. Utilisez-vous des sorts pour prévenir ce genre de désagréments ? Mais peut-être la laissez-vous pousser pour participer à un concours ou un record ? Si c'est le cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

3) Avez-vous déjà pensé à consulter un psychomage ? Aux vues de vos antécédents, cela ne peut pas vous faire de mal et pourrait vous aider quant à votre délire paranoïaque (complexe de Dieu). En effet, vous agissez comme si vous étiez au courant de tout, comme un omniscient en somme, mais vous laissez les événements suivre leurs cours et vous ne faites rien pour empêcher les tragédies qui doivent, selon vous, se produire.

4) Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue. Vous rencontrez un enfant qui manifestement vole, donc présente des difficultés de compréhension de la notion de propriété, a un comportement clairement antisocial et agressif et des penchants pour la cruauté envers les animaux qui potentiellement pour ne pas dire certainement s'étendront aux humains. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être un as en psychologie, mais il me semble qu'il s'agit là de tous les symptômes indiquant une psychopathie. Et vous, vous décidez qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux dans une école de magie, entouré d'autres enfants et où il pourrait apprendre de nouveaux moyens pour faire du mal aux autres, ce qu'il dit clairement apprécier. Alors, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre tête à ce moment-là ? Parce que n'importe qui entendant un tel récit n'a qu'une envie, envoyer l'enfant en question à sainte Mangouste, section maladies mentales incurables.

5) Que pensez-vous des sept péchés capitaux et notamment de la paresse ? Car j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi en 10 ans, vous n'avez rien fait pour rechercher et détruire Voldemort alors que vous saviez, puisque bien entendu vous savez tout (complexe de Dieu), qu'il n'était pas mort ?

6) Existe-t-il un syndicat de parents d'élève à Poudlard ? Et si oui, n'est-il constitué que de personnes sourdes, muettes et aveugles ? Parce que j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi rien n'est fait. Je n'aborderais pas la sécurité très relative de votre école, entre chien à trois tête, basilic, araignées géantes, dragons et autres joyeusetés. Non, je parlerais de la très dangereuse forêt interdite. Étant professeur, j'imagine que vous avez un minimum de connaissances quant à la psychologie infantile. Vous savez donc qu'interdire quelque chose est le meilleur moyen de rendre cette chose attractive. Malgré cela, vous laissez cette forêt en libre accès. Pourtant, un sort, et la chose aurait pu être réglée. Pire, des punitions y sont parfois organisées. D'ailleurs, avez-vous des penchants sadiques ?

7) Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Harry Potter ? Je comprends que la prophétie précise qu'il doit tuer Voldemort, mais est-ce une raison pour le laisser faire tout le travail ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidé en détruisant les horcruxes au préalable ? Et n'allez pas me dire que vous ne saviez pas ce que c'était, vous êtes censé tout savoir. J'admets que vous avez commencé, mais l'on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez mis du cœur à l'ouvrage. En quatre ans, et je ne commence à compter qu'à partir de la deuxième année d'Harry parce que je suis gentille (vous êtes censé tout savoir, après tout), vous n'avez détruit qu'un horcruxe sur huit. Pour ce qui est du professeur Slughorn, franchement, un grand sorcier comme vous ne pouvait pas récupérer un simple souvenir ? Non bien sûr, il vous faut l'aide d'un adolescent de 16 ans. L'on en revient à la paresse, il faut faire quelque chose pour ce malheureux problème. Notez bien que je ne fais aucune remarque quant à l'utilité de ce souvenir pour un omniscient.

8) Gellert Grindelwald a-t-il été votre seul et unique amour ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi, au lieu de vous préoccuper de votre vie sentimentale, vous prenez plaisir à traumatiser de jeunes adolescents en les envoyant faire votre travail à votre place comme chasser des créatures dans l'école, sauver des condamnés au baiser du détracteur, garder des objets qui n'ont rien à faire dans une école (sérieusement, une pierre philosophale ?), se battre contre des mangemorts et j'en passe et des meilleures.

9) En parlant de bataille contre les mangemorts, j'ai une question qui me taraude sévèrement. Lors de la bataille du département des mystères, comment se fait-il que l'ordre du Phœnix et vous-même arriviez en dernier ? Sachant que Poudlard est en Écosse, que le ministère est à Londres et qu'Harry et ses amis font le trajet à dos de Sombral. En avions, il faut à peu près une heure donc nous admettons qu'il leur faut au moins deux heures pour parcourir cette distance. Pourtant, ils sont les premiers sur les lieux. Alors qu'il ne faut que quelques minutes au professeur Rogue pour prévenir tout le monde, une heure s'il fait preuve de mauvaise volonté et qu'il faut quelques secondes pour transplaner. Mais que faisiez-vous donc tout ce temps, vous preniez le thé ?

10) Que faites-vous de votre temps libre ? J'entends à part espionner vos élèves. Parce que vos informations vous viennent bien de quelque part. Et non, vous n'êtes pas Dieu, et ce même si vous vous laissez pousser la barbe.

Bonus : Qui vous a donné le titre de professeur ? Je vous aime bien, mais je dois avouer que vous faites montre de sévères négligences.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouvel OS, j'ose espérer qu'il vous a plu. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, je dois dire que Dumbledore est un personnage très intéressant. Je l'aime beaucoup (même si ça ne doit pas trop se voir), mais il faut admettre qu'il est très négligent et que je suis d'accord avec ceux qui le disent fou. Cela fait tout son charme, il est rassurant, mais en même temps totalement délirant. Et vous ? Que pensez-vous de lui ? Quelles questions lui poseriez-vous ? Ça m'intéresse.

Maintenant mes chers lecteurs, je vais vous demander de participer, à quel personnage d'Harry Potter aimeriez-vous que je consacre le prochain OS ? Je compte sur vous pour me faire part de votre avis, je choisirai le personnage le plus demandé.

Bon, c'est tout pour moi, je reviens le plus vite possible avec la suite de NAQT pour les intéressés et pour les autres, je vous dis à la prochaine. Entre temps, prenez soin de vous.

Je vous embrasse,

Lolielo

* * *

 **Réponses aux guest-reviews**

 **Réponse à Gabriel A.J (review du 18/04/2016)**

Hey ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, une fois de plus, et que tu trouves mes questions pertinentes. C'est vrai que sa passion pour les bonbons au citron aurait pu faire l'objet d'une question, elle frôle un peu l'obsession, mais en même temps, je le comprends tellement. J'adore les bonbons au citron, c'est trop bon ! Oui, je sais, il y a pas mal de gens qui n'aiment pas ça, mais ça en fait plus pour moi. Hi hi ! Et puis les robes quoi ! Par où commencer ? Les magasins tendance ou simplement classiques doivent également être une phobie pour lui, tout comme le barbier. J'ai pris note de toutes tes suggestions, le prochain personnage interrogé sera Rogue, mais pour ces 10 questions Bellatrix a eu le plus de votes. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même. ;*

 **Réponse à RedLily (review du 19/04/2016)**

Salut RedLily, ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à me poser des questions. Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ces deux OS. Je n'ai même pas évoqué les professeurs qu'il choisit plus cinglés les uns que les autres, il n'y avait plus de place. Mais c'est une question très intéressante. Peut-être lance-t-il une loterie tous les étés et le gagnant remporte le titre de professeur émérite à Poudlard avec carte blanche quant à leur manière d'enseigner. Ce serait bien, effectivement, de vérifier un minimum leur référence (ou au moins leurs tendances au sadisme), mais je crois qu'il est, en effet, trop occupé (à chercher des bonbons dans sa barbe comme tu le dis si bien XD, tu m'as trop fait rire). J'ai pris également pris note de tes suggestions et comme tu peux le voir Bellatrix est le personnage interrogé. J'espère que ce nouvel OS te plaira. ;*


	3. Bellatrix

Bonsoir à tous. Hum, eh bien, on dirait que j'ai pris mon temps...

Désolée ? *air vraiment gêné*. Bon, passons. Je prends de plus en plus de retard dans mes publications, car mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps. Mais que voulez-vous ? C'est la vie. En tout cas, je suis de retour et avec le sourire pour cette nouvelle série de questions consacrées comme vous avez pu le voir dans le titre (et sur Facebook depuis un moment) à Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est le plus important n'est-ce pas ? :)

Trêve de bavardages ! Passons aux réponses aux guest-reviews ^^.

 **Mise à jour du 28/05/2016** : Dans un souci de clarté et d'efficacité, vous trouverez dorénavant les réponses au guest-reviews à la fin du chapitre qu'elles commentent. J'ai donc déplacé celles qui commentaient le chapitre précédent et se trouvaient ici. Vous trouverez les réponses aux commentaires de ce chapitre à la fin de celui-ci.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous prévenir que **les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling,** au cas où par le plus grand des hasards, vous ne le sauriez pas, et à vous souhaiter une très agréable lecture.

* * *

 **10 questions que j'aimerais poser à Bellatrix Lestrange**

1) Avez-vous déjà pensé à assassiner votre coiffeur ? Parce que, sans vouloir être cruelle, il le mériterait vraiment. Son travail laisse clairement à désirer, alors que vous avez pourtant une bonne base. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un incompétent. Et quitte à avoir recourt au meurtre à tour de bras, autant que cela serve vos intérêts. En effet, en tant que bras gauche du seigneur des ténèbres et l'une des seules femmes mangemort, je me doute que vous avez un certain rôle de représentation et personne n'a envie de rejoindre une armée de gens mal coiffés. Il se pourrait que Lucius Malefoy à la chevelure brillante et soyeuse vous supplante dans cette affaire auprès de votre maître commun. Ce qui serait fâcheux, surtout pour un insignifiant détail capillaire. Mais peut-être vous coiffez-vous vous-même ? Dans ce cas, je ne peux que saluer avec respect cette énorme prise de risque et cette leçon de courage, loin de moi l'idée de vous conseiller le suicide.

2) Pensez-vous que votre cycle menstruel influe sur votre degré de méchanceté ? Par exemple, êtes-vous plus cruelle pendant vos menstruations ? Ou alors, juste avant ces dernières ? Toutes les femmes sont, en effet, plus ou moins sujettes au fameux syndrome prémenstruel **(1)**. Une vraie saleté, je vous l'accorde. Il est tout à fait compréhensible que durant cette période vous soyez, disons, plus irritable encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi vous avez tué des membres de votre famille, mais que vous laissez s'ébattre librement votre coiffeur plus que médiocre.

3) Le seigneur des ténèbres est-il doté d'un pénis ? J'avoue que cette question m'intrigue fortement et n'ayant, à l'heure actuelle, obtenu aucune réponse, je me permets de me tourner vers vous. Mais peut-être, ne le savez-vous pas ? Dans ce cas, nous sommes vous et moi dans une impasse. Ce qui est vraiment inconfortable, mais aurait le mérite d'éclaircir le fait que vous ne soyez que le bras gauche. Voldemort étant droitier.

4) En parlant de ce dernier, il y a une chose qui m'interpelle tout particulièrement. Que lui trouvez-vous ? Je sais bien que l'amour est aveugle, mais il y a quand même des limites. Physiquement, il est tout de même assez repoussant, pour être polie, et cela ne peut que sauter aux yeux même si l'on est peu regardant. Il ne ressemble même plus à un être humain. Il est vrai que vous avez assurément le même penchant pour le sadisme et la cruauté. Cela aurait été parfait s'il n'en faisait pas preuve à votre endroit, mais ce n'est pas le cas. À moins d'être particulièrement masochiste, j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre. Remarquez, cela vous ferait un autre point commun avec lui qui aime tant découper son âme. Cependant, vous êtes libres d'aimer souffrir, par contre, il est plutôt moyen de se venger sur les autres.

5) Êtes-vous devenue mangemort pour le style vestimentaire ? Il est communément admis que le noir a la faculté de sublimer une femme, et, il vous sied particulièrement au teint. Malheureusement, tout cela est gâché par votre chevelure en jachère. La potence, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

6) Il y a-t-il, selon vous, une quelconque corrélation entre la puissance de vos doloris et votre frustration sexuelle ?

7) D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous êtes-vous mariée ? Il me semble avoir compris que seul paramètre qui vous intéresse chez votre époux est la pureté de son sang. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir d'enfants ? Cela permettrait de perpétuer votre lignée si pure. Autrement, je ne vois pas d'autre raison d'épouser quelqu'un qui n'a pour lui que la pureté de son sang. Sinon, que pouvez-vous bien faire d'un mari de Sang-Pur ? Lui lécher le sang ? Aurait-il un goût différent de celui des autres sangs ? Ou alors, vous en servez-vous pour faire les carreaux ou que sais-je ? C'est assez curieux comme pratique, mais, je le répète, vous êtes libre de vous adonner à tous les genres de perversions qui vous font envie. À ce propos, que dit votre époux du fait que vous soyez amoureuse d'un autre « homme » relevant plutôt de la créature humanoïde ? N'est-il pas vexé ? Il est néanmoins possible que vous n'ayez pas pu avoir des enfants. Pour cause d'emprisonnement, peut-être ? Auquel cas je suis vraiment désolée de remuer le poignard dans la plaie.

8) Est-ce que Voldemort vous laisse au moins lui embrasser les pieds ? Simple curiosité.

9) Le doloris est-il votre moyen de torture préféré ? Car pour quelqu'un d'aussi sadique que vous, c'est un moyen d'expression plutôt propre. Il n'y a pas de sang et en plus quelqu'un de suffisamment fort mentalement peut y résister **(2)** , rendant la technique totalement inefficace et sans intérêt. Il n'y a qu'à voir le cas de monsieur Potter. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les moldus, mais eux, sont très ingénieux lorsqu'il s'agit de faire souffrir leurs congénères. En effet, le supplice de l'eau, celui du rat, la chaise de Judas, l'empalement ou encore le très réputé écartèlement, pour ne citer qu'eux, ont le mérite d'offrir un spectacle pour le moins abominable, mais divertissant pour les personnes de votre acabit. À côté de cela, le doloris fait pâle figure. Quelle impression cela vous fait-il d'être surpassé en cruauté par des moldus ? Sachant qu'il n'est pas très compliqué d'inventer des sorts de supplice, monsieur Rogue a inventé le très sanglant et néanmoins créatif sectumsempra. De ce point de vue, il n'est guère étonnant que ce dernier soit le favori du seigneur des ténèbres, et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit un Sang-Mêlé.

10) Puisque nous abordons la question des Sang-Mêlés, êtes-vous au courant que le père de votre maître bien aimé était un moldu ? Quel effet cela vous fait-il d'être l'esclave d'un Sang-mêlé ? Êtes-vous heureuse de votre condition ? Et ce sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il ne vous laisse pas être sa main droite. Si je vous l'apprends, vous m'en voyez navrée. J'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile pour vous, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous attentiez à vos précieux jours.

Bonus : Êtes-vous certaine d'avoir été une enfant désirée ? Parce qu'un prénom comme Bellatrix, vous prédestinait plus à faire carrière dans le milieu de X que dans la bonne société sorcière. Ce qui est assez ironique aux vues du désert qu'est votre vie sentimentale pour parler chastement. Votre vie est plus compliquée qu'il n'y parait. Finalement, ne pensez-vous pas que tous ces meurtres vous permettent d'exorciser votre réelle envie, celle de vous tuer vous-même ?

* * *

 **(1)** Si toi aussi, ton entourage en a marre de toi juste avant tes règles... #VDM

 **(2)** Je précise, puisqu'une remarque m'a été faite dans ce sens, que quand je dis qu'Harry résiste au doloris, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas mal. Cependant, quand il fait croire qu'il est mort et qu'il ne bouge pas d'un cheveu lorsque Voldemort lui en jette un, je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ça, mais pour moi c'est de la résistance ^^. D'autant plus que pour un sadique ça enlève toute la beauté de la chose.

Voilà pour ces 10 questions à Bellatrix ! J'espère que vous les avez appréciées.

C'est un personnage particulier que cette Bellatrix. Il est communément admis qu'elle est une tarée fanatique. À partir de là, que dire ? Elle est folle, elle est folle. Forcément, ses actions n'ont aucun sens pour le commun des mortels, mais il était amusant de tout de même y chercher une explication. Un peu délirante, je vous l'accorde, mais nous sommes là pour rire. Et puis, entre nous, le monde sorcier ne se porte-t-il pas mieux sans elle ? Un grand merci à Molly Weasley. Certaines questions peuvent paraître un poil misogyne, mais elles étaient trop tentantes. Et puis mince quoi ! Être une femme c'est aussi assumer les particularités de son sexe. D'autant plus qu'elle fait pas mal avancer la cause féministe dans le roman puisqu'elle prouve qu'elle peut être aussi cruelle, monstrueuse, perverse... que Voldemort. L'abomination n'est pas l'apanage des hommes. Bon, ce n'est une bonne chose, c'est même très mal (du genre interdit par la loi et réprouvé par la morale), mais au moins, ils le font aussi bien l'un que l'autre, le mal je veux dire.

Sinon, vous, lecteurs, que pensez-vous d'elle ? À mon avis, les avis seront tranchés, Bellatrix, on l'aime ou on la déteste, mais peut-être serais-je surprise. Et surtout, quelles questions auriez-vous aimé lui poser, comme toujours, ça m'intéresse ;)

Le prochain OS sera consacré à Rogue qui est finalement arrivé à égalité avec Bellatrix grâce à un vote tardif en MP Facebook. Cependant, n'hésitez pas à me dire qui vous voudriez voir interrogé, je continue de comptabiliser les votes. Vous pouvez le faire ici, en review, ou alors sur ma page Facebook.

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour moi, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, je vous dis à la prochaine. Et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous.

J'embrasse chacun d'entre vous,

Lolielo

PS : Vous avez cru que je vous avais oublié hein ? Donc si vous lisez NAQT et que vous passez par là, je suis désolée, mais il va encore y avoir encore un peu d'attente. Comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps en ce moment et j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, mais je n'abandonne pas ne vous inquiétez pas, il faut juste que je m'organise mieux. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire. Pleins de bisous ;)

* * *

 **Réponses aux guest-reviews**

 **Ange (review du 27/05/2016)**

Salut Ange, merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté. Alors non, il ne s'agit pas de confusion de ma part, c'est une interprétation que je fais. Interprétation que j'ai d'ailleurs précisée suite à ta remarque, je te demanderais de te référer à mon (2) pour plus d'information. Dans tous les cas, nous sommes d'accord quant à sa résistance à l'impérium. Je suis contente de voir ton enthousiasme à propos de Rogue, je fais au plus vite et je prends en compte ta préférence pour Lucius. Tu trouveras le décompte des voix au chapitre éphémère. En attendant, je te dis à bientôt pour le prochain OS ;*

 **RedLily (review du 27/05/2016)**

Hello ! Ravie de te revoir RedLily. Je t'en prie, pour la réponse c'est normal, je dois dire que tes reviews sont très agréables à lire. Je suis heureuse que ces questions t'aient plu, oui la 6 est courte, mais a le mérite d'aller droit au but. Ah ah, pas mal le jeu de fléchettes, ça lui correspondrait bien, je trouve. Ton avis quant à l'engagement de Bellatrix est intéressant, peut-être s'est-elle engagée suite à cette frustration. J'aurais plutôt tendance à penser qu'elle est atteinte de démence depuis sa naissance, sachant que son environnement y était plus que propice, mais c'est une thèse qui mérite d'être explorée. J'avoue que je suis dure avec le pauvre coiffeur, je vais surement avoir la ligue de protection des coiffeurs de mangemmort sur le dos lol. Le pauvre doit être en effet être extrêmement stressé par une telle cliente. S'il existe parce qu'il est probable qu'elle se coiffe toute seule comme une grande. Dans ce cas, les griffes de rats ne sont pas à exclure (des griffes de rats ? Oh mon Dieu, ma bêta et moi, nous étions pliées, elle a même ajouté que peut être ces derniers lui mangeait les cheveux). En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir. Je te dis à bientôt pour la suite avec Rogue (passage à la moulinette ? Mais non, je vais être gentille… ou pas ^^). Pleins de bisous ;*


	4. Chapitre éphémère : annonce et décompte

Bonjour à tous. Oui, je suis assez prolifique en ce moment ^^. J'ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire.

En premier lieu, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, sans oublier ceux qui aiment et suivent cette série d'OS (je sais, je me répète, mais je pense que ce n'est jamais superflu).

En parlant de reviews, j'ai quelques guest review sur cette série, or on ne peut y répondre directement. Je trouvais désagréable d'attendre la prochaine publication pour le faire. J'estime que lorsque l'on prend sur son temps pour laisser un commentaire, quelle que soit sa nature, la moindre des choses c'est d'y répondre. Et lorsque comme moi en ce moment, l'on met un certain temps à publier, cela peut attendre un moment. Pour cela, et dans un souci de logique, afin que les mêmes remarques ne soient pas faites x fois, je répondrais dorénavant à vos guest reviews sous le chapitre que vous avez commenté. Si par exemple vous avez commenté le chapitre sur Voldemort, il vous suffira de revenir un peu plus tard pour y trouver votre réponse, et ce même si vous me traitez de harpie dégénérée lol. J'essaierai de le faire assez régulièrement. Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite.

En outre, ce chapitre éphémère qui disparaitra avec le nouveau chapitre (sur Rogue) servira également de décompte pour les votes concernant les prochains OS. Je le mettrai à jour en fonction des nouveaux votes et ainsi vous pourrez vous rendre compte de l'évolution. Je pense que je procèderais de la même manière pour les prochains OS.

Voici les suggestions qui m'ont été faites pour l'instant :

\- Sirius Black 3

\- Minerva McGonagall

\- Peter Pettigrow 2

\- Harry Potter 2

\- Lucius Malefoy 2

Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez voter en review ou sur Facebook, au choix.

Bon allez, c'est tout pour moi. À bientôt et prenez soin de vous.

Bises

Lolielo


End file.
